kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Abdul Alhazred
A mysterious, and dangerous man, Abdul Alhazred was at one time the Vizier of the Land of the Green Isles, and was in charge of the day-to-day running of the kingdom. He came to the islands from a far away land, and immediately began impressing King Caliphim and Queen Allaria with his knowledge and persuaded the king and queen, who were in desperate need of an heir to the throne and were already nearing middle age, to let him handle the day-to-day duties of the kingdom while they tried to conceive a child. During that time, he used his genie Shamir Shamazel to steal each of the isle's Sacred Treasures, and then had the genie create rumors that each island was involved in the other's thefts. Alhazred, however, was largely thought of as suspicious by the islanders, and it was only with the trust of King Caliphim that he was able to retain his position. Within a few years, the king and queen produced a child, a daughter who they named Cassima. A beautiful, intelligent, and fair girl, the Green Islanders loved Cassima as if she was a member of their own family. Alhazred, seeing in Cassima his key to ruling the Green Isles, also took a liking to her. At some point the wizard Mordack came to the Green Isles as a friend of the Vizer Alhazred, and had been introduced to Princess Cassima, and had expressed his wishes to marry her, and when she refused, Mordack kidnapped her and brought her far away, to his island castle, not to be seen for months afterward. This devastated King Caliphim and Queen Allaria, and according to the words of Alhazred, they became ill and died shortly before Cassima returned to the Green Isles after being rescued by King Graham of Daventry. Alhazred made plans to marry Cassima but Alexander was able to stop the wedding. He discovered that the wedding was a trap since the bride was actually Shamir transformed. Alexander though, took Shamir under his control and pursued Abdul to the peak of the tower where they had a fight. When all seemed lost, Cassima stabbed Abdul by behind and the fight was over. Justice decided Abdul's fate. He was a member of the Black Cloak Society. He owned a black cloak that signified his membership in the society. He seemed to be more a political dignitary in the society rather than having much magic proficiency. Though if he needed magic done he had his genie to do the work for him. Real Life The name comes from a character in the H.P. Lovecraft stories, who wrote the Necronomicon. The mad Arab Abdul Alhazred has been mentioned in the King's Quest Companion as being the author of the Necronomicon a book feared in Daventry for being a source of evil. Though while they are not likely the same person, it is still possible that everyone's favorite vizier could have been the author of the Necromicon. Nothing says otherwise. KQIX Timeline He came to the land of the Green Isles in the year 1600 D.C.. In the year 1614 D.C.(according to the KQIX timeline), is the year Mordack visited the islands. category:Characters category:KQ6